Blind
by lakemountain
Summary: The POstables try to help a mother whom became blind to find her son. It's also an opportunity for the POstables to realize that family is so important. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.


**Blind:**

The POstables try to help a mother whom became blind to find her son. It's also an opportunity for the POstables to realize that family is so important. The characters belong to the talented Martha Williamson.

Friday morning, very early.  
Oliver got out of his car, put on his coat, and then grabbed a bouquet of flowers, which he had put on the passenger side. He took a deep breath and then walked slowly. The sun was hidden by grey clouds. Oliver walked through the cemetery and came upon a grave, which was named Kaytlin Schmidt ( Jones).  
Oliver noticed that a bouquet of flowers had already been laid. He knew that his father had gone before him. The postal detective put the bouquet down before taking a deep breath.

"Good morning,... Mom. It's me, Oliver. I haven't been to see you in a while. But I've really been thinking about coming to see you. I'm doing just fine. Dad's always been there for me, kind and encouraging me to forgive, even though I've suffered a lot. I wanted to tell you that I forgive you, Mom. I also have some very good news to tell you. I'm going to be married very soon, to Shane. We're working together at the post office. She is a wonderful, loving, kind, gentle and sensitive person. I love her so much. Even though you won't be here, I'll still think of you, just like I do since the day you left home.  
See you soon, goodbye, Mom," said Oliver.

The air was beginning to get fresh, and when Oliver walked to his car, he saw in the distance the silhouette of his father, Joe, smiling at him.

Joe invited Oliver to have breakfast at a restaurant near the post office.

"So, son, I'm very proud of you. I guess it wasn't easy for you," Joe said.

" No, Dad. And I really wanted to do it. Shane had me very encourage."

"Shane? She seems to be doing a lot of good for you. She's a nice girl. I can't wait to welcome her into our family. And is everything okay? You got nothing to hide from me, son?"

"With Shane, everything's fine. We see each other every night to talk." Oliver confessed shyly with a smile.

"Wow, every night. I'm really glad to hear that. Here's the letter for Shane. And it's all set. Well, I got to go take care of my salads. Say hi to Norman, Rita and Shane."

"Thanks a lot, Dad," said Oliver.

"You're welcome, son. High-five," said Joe, reaching out his hand for a high-five.

Oliver tapped his father's hand. He wasn't used to this gesture but was happy to share it with him.

Arriving at the Dead Letter Office, Shane quietly gave Oliver a big smile.

"Well, it's time to choose, a letter. Rita, please, would you pick an envelope," Oliver suggested.

She closed her eyes and picked a letter at random and Oliver opened it.

_Dear Matthew,_

_I want you to know, that I'm not angry with you, that you took that money. I have written several letters that have always come back to me. I pray that one day you will receive one of my letters, or that one day someone will be able to give it to you. I'm very worried about you. There is not a night without me telling myself, if you eat enough, that you are not sick and that you sleep under a roof. Today, my health has deteriorated a little. But that's not the point. I hope you will come to see me one day. _

_Take good care of yourself and your health._

_Your mother who loves you._

_Amy Brooke._

"It's very delicate letter," Norman says.

"Let's summarize. The postmark is almost two months old. There is no recipient's address. We have a partial address of the sender. Amy Brooke.145, Yel. something, B...rd , Denver, Colorado.

"I found it, it's Yellow bird!" Shane exclaimed as he looked at her computer screen.

"Fine, we can go, during lunch break," Oliver suggested.

"Uh... Oliver. We're sorry. Norman and I have to lunch with my father for his birthday . I think Shane is the perfect person for you," says Rita, smiling at Shane.

"Well, thank you very much Mr. and Mrs. Dorman. Let's go," says Oliver with a smile

**On the way.**

"Rita, seemed confused earlier. At the reading of the letter," Oliver remarked.

"Yes. It's just some months that she lost her mother. It's still painful. Her lunch was convenient. Bill and Norman will be there to support her. We're here," says Shane.

They are ringing the doorbell. Someone opened the door.

"Hello, Mrs. Amy Brooke. We are employees of the United States Post Office," says Shane.

"Where are you?" asked the lady.

"Right in front of you," Shane said, smiling, thinking it was a joke.

"Shane, this person is blind." whispered Oliver.

Mrs. Brooke brought them into the living room and Shane read the letter to her.

"Thank you, thank you. For some time now, I've been waiting for someone to find my letter," Amy says.

"Mrs. Brooke. Do you live alone?" Shane asked.

The door opened and a woman came in.

"It's me, Mom. I found what you asked me," said the young woman. Oh, hello." she said as she addressed Oliver and Shane.

She went to make tea and came to sit down.

"My name is Ashley. Matthew is my older brother. A few months ago, Mom lost her sight. Some doctors think it's temporary. They can't comment yet. My father has been hospitalized for two years in the hospital. Few years ago, when I was 11, our parents said that Matthew have to wait a year to get into University. But he didn't want to wait. One day, he took the money and left the house. He wanted to study medicine. Mom's letters were our last hope," Ashley said

"I just want him to come and visit me. I don't know how my eyes will evolve. But, I want to hold him in my arms, before I don't have the strength anymore," Amy says.

Oliver O'Toole thought long and Shane was moved. Amy takes then her hand in Shane's hand.

"Don't feel sad for me, I can feel it. Life is short but you have to enjoy every moment of it. "Amy said with a smile.

"Mrs. Brooke, Ashley, we promise you that we will do everything we can to find Matthew. I promise you that," said Shane.

**Mailbox Grill.**

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Norman and Rita exclaimed.

"Thank you so much. Great gift, you both gave me the DVD of the Hendrix concert. Tell me, kids, since you're married, aren't you planning a weekend or a trip?" asked Bill Haywith.

"Yes, of course. " Norman replied.

"We're just waiting for Oliver and Shane's wedding, which is coming up soon. They've helped us so much and they're great friends. And Grandma Ardis is inviting us to her house near Machu Picchu. It will be our first travel destination with Norman," Rita added with a smile.

Before Shane and Oliver left the house, Ashley came to meet them.

"I don't know if it can be useful, but I found this in his stuff, a brochure for the University of Fort Collins. I didn't pay attention, but he must have studied there. Thank you again," said Ashley.

"We have an obligation to deliver every package and mail. We're not going to give up," Oliver said before leaving.

They walk for a few moments in the streets, and then Shane is sobbed up.

"They are really strong and courageous. Mrs. Brooke reminds me of my mother. She doesn't give up even if she's in pain. Oliver, I'm sorry. I cry almost all the time. You must think I'm too sensitive," Shane said, wiping away her tears.

He walked towards Shane, looked at her and took her hands.

"Not at all. Your sensitivity is very beautiful, Shane. That's one of the things I fell in love with, with your empathy, your smile and your kindness," Oliver says with a smile.

**DLO.**

"Norman, Rita. This letter is our top priority. We need to find the man named Matthew Brooke." said Oliver.

"I will launch a very thorough and safe research program to find him." Shane said.

"In the meantime, we can reply to letters without special processing," the postal detective said.

The afternoon passes very quickly. Shortly before 5:00 p. m., Shane's computer rang.

"I have already had three results. Three doctors named Brooke who practices in Fort Collins. There is a dentist, a doctor and an ophthalmologist. For the rest, we have to wait until tonight or tomorrow," says Shane.

"It's perfect. I'm going to go now. That already gives us a chance to get a possible answer. Trust the timing," says Oliver.

"Oliver, don't you want us to come with you?" Norman asked.

"No, you all worked a lot today. Go home and rest," says Oliver.

"No," replied the trio.

"If my father calls the office, you can tell him, I can't come tonight because of work. He was supposed to come over for dinner tonight. Here is enough to pay for dinner at the Mailbox. I'll be back as soon as I can," said the postal detective.

"Take your time. There's no hurry," Shane said smiling.

Oliver took his car to Fort Collins. He was running through the streets looking for addresses. He made a first attempt at the dentist, it wasn't him. Then he went north of the city to find the doctor. No positive answers. He then went to the east side to the address indicated. He ran and read on the plaque of the medical practice:

**Dr. Matthew James Brooke.**

**Ophthalmologist.**

Oliver couldn't believe it; he was treating people's eyesight. He thought for a moment about Mrs. Brooke and rang the doorbell. He entered.

"The consultations are over. In case of serious problems, please call the emergency room", said a voice.

"Good evening, Dr. Matthew Brooke. I'm not here for a consultation. My name is Oliver O'Toole and I work for the United States Postal Service in Denver. I have a letter to give you from Amy Brooke," says Oliver.

The doctor came out of his office, dropped his bag, and entered the hallway. He handed him the letter. He read, listened to Oliver and began to cry.

"I'm so sorry. I thought by stupidity that she would no longer speak to me. I thought she was mad at me. I am an ophthalmologist and unable to save my mother's eyes. I'm an idiot."

"Dr. Brooke, Matthew. Your family loves you. Your mother forgave you and always cared about you. Family is the only thing that carries you forward. Welcome her and reconnect with her. In the past, I've thought about things for a long time. But my father was always there for me. Seeing him every day, with a smile on his face, makes me the happiest son," Oliver said.

"Do you think I can go now?" Matthew asked.

"It's never too late, when it comes to seeing the people you love, Matthew," Oliver says with a smile.

Matthew thanked him and shook his hand. Oliver watched the moon come out of a cloud for a moment, thought, then got into his car.

When Oliver came in, Rita and Norman were sitting on a couch. Shane had fallen asleep on another couch. Fortunately, Bill, Sunny and Joe had made some enlargements in the office. Oliver told them about his visit.

"Poor Shane, she must be exhausted. She had all the afternoon, doing research on her computer. She fell asleep fifteen minutes ago," says Rita.

"Oliver, you're a really nice guy. You always think of others before you think of yourself. I admire you for that. You've always been like a big brother to me," Norman says.

"Thank you very much. And I am very happy to have found a brother, a little sister and..." begin Oliver.

"A lovely princess," Rita added, looking at Shane.

"Well, it's time to go home," Norman said, offering Rita his arm.

"See you tomorrow, Oliver. I think you've read enough stories to know how to wake a princess." says Rita before they leave the office.

Oliver looked at Shane with a smile. He put down his coat as a blanket. She was sleeping peacefully and Oliver didn't want to interrupt her sleep or a pretty dream.

He sat at his desk, turned on a dim light and writing in a notebook.

Shane opened her eyes very slowly. He got up, approached the couch and put one knee on the floor.

"Oliver, did I sleep for a long time?"

"You did just sleep for half an hour, my love. It's almost 10 p.m. I'll walk you home. I hope you had a nice dream?"

"I dreamt of your proposal. It was very beautiful. Did you get a chance?" Shane asked.

"Beautiful. Yes, the ophthalmologist was Matthew. He went to see his mother and sister," Oliver replied smiling.

"I'm so happy for them." Shane says with a smile.

She gave Oliver back him coat when the postal detective wanted to say something.

"Shane, I hope it's not time... But I can't wait to give you this letter. And you legendary curiosity says to me that you're going to read it tonight." said Oliver with a smile.

He gives her a letter with her name. Shane was surprised to find a handmade card. She opened it carefully.

_Dear Miss Shane McInerney._

_You are invited Saturday, March 14th at Joe O'Toole's for a dinner. It will be an opportunity to meet some members of the O'Toole family.__  
__We will be delighted to meet you. __  
__Very sincerely.__  
__The O'Toole family._

"Wow. That's worthy of a royal invitation. I can't wait to get to know the O'Toole family. I'm sure everyone knows the quote, 'Shane, come back, Shane". Shane laughs.

"I wanted to introduce you to my family. This is a very important step for me. We will be only five or six persons. I think you'd like to know the story of another O'Toole family tradition," said Oliver.

"I understand Oliver. I can't wait. Another tradition with the ugly green tie?" Shane asked with a smile.

"When the O'Toole family meets the bride-to-be or groom, it's the oldest member of the family who is responsible for writing and reading a beautiful letter to present the bride and groom with their best wishes for the wedding," said Oliver.

"I love this story," Shane exclaimed.

"So, It will be for the next story". Oliver said with a smile.

The end.


End file.
